The Savior
by Caitlin.G.Hughes
Summary: My take on a Robin Hood kind of story with our two queens SQ. I Don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In a far-off corner of the world, just shy of England resides a place unlike any other. This place has heroes and villains; it is the setting of one the worlds greatest love stories. Like any story, to understand our characters and truly feel their story we need to start at the very beginning. In the streets of the great city of Everglade we see a young small but mighty blonde girl scavenging to streets to find her next meal. The young cunning girl observes her surroundings for weaknesses in those around her. This young girl just shy of 11 has grown up here, this is her playground. The world isn't always kind, she has learned to live with this. She has faced a many hard ship, but like a beacon of light she rises above. While when of the bakers isn't paying attention, she grabs a loaf of bread. Little did the rascal know that she was being watched by the sheriff across the street. Just as she grabs it, the sheriff makes his way towards her to arrest her. Out of the corner of her eye at the last minute, the young Emma spots the sheriff and starts to make a dash for it.

"Stop, Street Rat!" hollers the sheriff.

"Not today, Sheriff" the blonde thief says cheekily with her devilish smile. She dashes behind a corner to get away.

A small girl sitting around the corner, spots the young blonde running around the corner and for some reason, she felt compelled to help the girl. She looked like she could help the sneaky girl. "Hey, come this way, I know a place to hide"

Emma glanced at the young brunette wrapped in a ratted red cloak look quite like herself. Something inside her told her to trust the girl, that she could help and maybe be a friend. In a split-second decision, she followed the girl down a hidden alley way and hide behind a couple of barrels. They hunkered down and stayed quiet to listen for the oncoming sheriff. A few seconds passed and the sheriff went speeding paced. As he passed, the girls let out a breath of relief for having evaded the authorities. Both girls looked at each other and let out a laugh.

"That was a close one, haha. It's nice to meet you, I'm Ruby" the small brunette surrounded in red extended her hand to her new-found companion.

"Thanks for the help, hahaha. It's nice to meet you Ruby, I'm Emma" The young witty blonde shook the extended hand. This felt like the start to an amazing and lasting friendship. Having made a new friend and being grateful for her help, Emma split the loaf of bread in two and gave half to Ruby.

Just as the girls were about to take a bit, they heard the sound of a couple stomach's growling behind them. They girls got up to investigate the rumbling that came from a few feet behind them. Just as the rounded a more secluded area of the alley, the stumbled upon a few kids that couldn't be more that 5 or 6. The two girls having both grown up on the streets knew what real hunger was and can recall the days when they were two young to fend for themselves and feed themselves. They recall the long lonely nights where the stomach rumbling wouldn't stop. When looking into the glassy eyes filled with fear of the young ones, the girls could see their reflections and immediately knew what they had to do. The girls looked at each and each split their pieces of bread in two once again. They gave one piece to each of the four children. They look of sheer joy and love in the faces of the young ones was something neither girl would soon forget. This is how the girls knew how they would spend the rest of their lives. Taking from the rich and giving to the poor.

This is how the legend of the savior and Little Wolf came about, a story of sear selflessness and of unrelenting hope. This is the story of one of the world's greatest love stories came about, but I'm getting a head of myself. To every love story, there are two sides, two worlds that collide. In stories of old, there are always a hero and a maiden. Our story now has hero who waits to meet her fair maiden. For this story has just begun…


	2. Chapter 2

While we were gone, our hero and her trusty Little Wolf have been off galivanting around Everglade, helping the needy by taking from the greedy. None were the wiser, they were slick as the night, robbing you blind with out you ever noticing. By the time you'd blink, all you would see was the hood followed by the devilish grin of sly duo. Out in the marketplace where our two friends spend most of their time and lives is a new face. A face that doesn't look like t belongs in the poor streets of Everglade. Like gold runs through her veins, like her face was touched by the gods; she was created as perfect. A face as pure as her, burns itself onto Emma's soul, like the young girl's name imprinted itself onto her heart. She knew from that day forth, she would do anything jut to be in the presence of the brunette. She eyed the brunette from around the corner of a quite familiar alley. The brunette seemed to hide her face as if afraid to be recognized by the hordes of unsuspecting villagers. The brunette seemed quite intrigued by a merchant selling apples; picking various ones up and checking to see for imperfections. For a face so perfect, one wouldn't think it could get any better, but you'd be wrong. She flashed a smile at the merchant as she payed for her apples. A smile that could rival the brightness of the stars, a smile that could make the sun jealous for we are much like the planets; drawn in and revolving around her (our center). Emma having been too distracted with the face of the young girl, she hadn't noticed that the young girl had paced right in front of her. Emma knew from that very moment she would go to the ends of the earth just to have a chance to be near her. Little did Emma know that she would have to do just that.

Everyday Emma returned to that apple cart, to be close to that young girl. The girl didn't return that week, but much to Emma's delight; the young girl returned on the same day the week later. As the girl approached the apple cart, Emma was determined to talk to her and introduce herself. The brunette reached cart and repeated the same process as the week before. This time as she picked the apples she wished to buy, the thief gave the merchant the money to pay for the apples. Shock was written over the girl's face. The blonde turned toward to the stunned brunette and winked one of her stunning jade green eyes and flashed her classic goofy smile. The brunette found herself slowly reciprocating the smile.

"Hi" The young woman said as she extended her hand towards the brunette. "I'm Emma."

"You know, it's rude to steal…" she said in hush whispers so only her and the blonde would hear. The blonde woman while she thought both the merchant and the brunette weren't looking had stolen couple more apples.

"What would you say if I said I was doing it for the greater good?" She grinned evilly at the girl she had yet to learn her name.

"I'd say prove it"

"Only if I can learn you name, fair maiden" said the Savior as she bowed before the maiden while holding one of the fair lady's delicate slender but surprisingly strong hands.

"That seems like a fair deal Emma. My name is Regina."

"Well Regina, it is a great pleasure to meet you and if you follow me, I'll show just why I steal."

The two young girls walked a little way away from the marketplace hand in hand. Just as Regina thought they were going nowhere, Emma turned down an alley where a young girl draped in red about Emma's age was surrounded by small children who all looked starved. Regina was going to question their reason for being her when the girl in red spoke.

"Did you get the stuff? Didn't spot the sheriff, right?"

"Nope, we are all good. Yep, got the food."

Emma pulled out the apples she had stolen from the cart earlier and handed one to each of the young children. Regina just stared in wonder and the selflessness of the young girl before her. Willing to risk her life just help a couple of complete strangers. From that moment our fair maiden knew that there was something quite different and quite special about the young women in front of her. Feeling her heart clench for the look of complete and utter joy on the small children's faces, the young brunette grabbed her bag of apples that the Savior had bought for her and gave it to the children. It was our hero's turn to be shocked. The brunette before her was quite something.

Just at that moment our hero and fair lady looked deeply into each other's eyes and from that date forth a bond was formed. A bond unlike any other, an unbreakable one that would withstand the hands of time. A bond that would live on in legend for centuries to come. But, their story isn't quite as simple as one would hope to be. Much like every story, our hero and maiden have troubles ahead. For love is a complicated thing and takes time. However, don't lose hope my dear reader. For love conquers all in the end and we are far from the end…


	3. Chapter 3

Every week our heroes meet at their first meeting place and spend time with the children they both come to know so well. Little Wolf and the Savior are often spotted with the beautiful brunette in the alley where Everglade's least fortunate abide. After having fed and stolen a few coins that the hierocracy won't notice are gone. Emma and Regina wonder off into the nearing woods and talk about their likes and dislikes and get to know one another better.

Regina came to learn that Emma herself was in the same position as the children that they help. She learns how her friend hasn't the easy start in life and more than anything in the world, Regina longs to be able to take away her pain and make as happy as Emma makes her. She would give her the whole world if she could…

Emma learns that her dear friend loves apples and knows almost everything there is to know about apples. She absolutely loves horses and has one of her very own that goes by the name of Rocinante. The brown mare has been with her all of her life. Regina is also quite evasive when it comes to the subject of her family. Emma knows she's hiding something, just doesn't know what. She also doesn't know why the girl feels as though she has to hide herself from her friend.

Our fair maiden and great hero have grown closer over the years, but they haven't had the easy of times. Our love birds are pulled together through their bond. Their hearts call out to each other, yearning to be close to the other. Little did our love birds know, but a mean resentful manipulator has been watching them grow close and has been plotting something malicious.

Somewhere inside the grand imposing castle inside of Everglade, the mean old queen of Everglade is watching her daughter galivanting around with that blonde street rat. She can see the way her daughter looks at said blonde street rat and she knows she has to do something to put an end to this. When her daughter returned from her galivanting she decided to confront the princess about her 'friend'.

Just as our dear Regina entered her castle, still riding that wonderous feeling she gets whenever she spends time her blonde crush (don't tell the princess I told you she is crushing on hero, I'll never hear the end of it ?). Little did she know that her malevolent mother was lurking in the shadows about to ruin her day.

"Aaa, you are finally back dear daughter. Did you have galivanting with that blonde trash?" she sneered at the princess

Regina visibly cowered at the anger her mother displayed towards her. "wha-what do you mean mother? I have no idea what you are talking about…" She had thought she hid her blonde thief well enough that her mother wouldn't find out about her. The princess knew her mother was one of the most powerful people in all of Everglade, all she wanted was to protect her thief from the wrath of the mean old queen.

"Don't lie to me stupid girl, I know of you sneaking out to meet with that scoundrel, good for nothing, and forbid you from ever seeing that worthless thief ever again."

Regina could feel her very soul breaking, it was like lighting came down from the gods and struck her directly in her heart. She couldn't fathom a world where she would never be able to see her love (though they had yet to admit it, both girls knew that the loved each other with every fiber of the being). "But…Mother please, I'll be good I promise. Just let me have this one thing, please mother. She is more than you think, she is really good person and I-I love…"

"Don't you dare say you love tha-that person!" she said with so much disgust. "I shall let you see all but one more time, where you will tell the girl that you no longer wish to see her and that her are betrothed to the King of England. I don't want that girl to come snooping around here. You will tell her the truth about who you are and see if she still likes you. You think she'll still like the very Royalty who takes from the poor to fill their pockets? Do you?"

Regina felt the fear fill her, the only that scared her more than losing her blonde forever was having to tell her the truth about who she was. She was scared that the blonde would resent her and hate her which would truly break her heart and she couldn't fathom having the blonde hate her.

"You will do this girl, or I'll make sure that she will never be able to see the light of day again"

"Mother, NO! Why would you?"

"You will marry the King and that is final. You meet with this…girl tomorrow and we will tell her whatever was between the two of you is over, you hear me? You won't like what will happen if you disobey me, I assure you. No Daughter of mine will marry a thief."

Tears rolling down her tan cheeks, the princess turned and ran from the woman who made it her personal mission to control every aspect of her life and to make it a living hell if it was the last, she would do. She ran to her chambers and slammed her door. She threw herself onto her bed and let herself morn her love and prepare for the doom & sorrow that she knew tomorrow would bring.


End file.
